


Borovnian Princesses

by elliemorris



Category: Heavenly Creatures (1994)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Mental Illness, Murder, Parker-Hulme case, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemorris/pseuds/elliemorris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls in love go to the extreme to stay together forever. A psychologist takes notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borovnian Princesses

Two saccharine sweet little girls, one fantasy;  
shared dreams between realms, as real as you and I.  
MAD! Mad as a March Hare,  
crazy as a jester;  
but to them, it was everyone else who was bonkers!  
Typical psychosis. Take notes.

Silky swirling dresses, blue-blooded royals, gardens full of mythical unicorns  
and beautiful, magical flowers of every colour of the rainbow —   
shades not yet known to the human eye!  
Jesters ran rife, spreading mischief throughout the lands,  
and clay creatures on stilts caused mayhem unlike anything they’d ever seen.  
Not to mention, the most wondrous person alive besides one another,  
Mario Lanza, the world’s greatest tenor!

The Fourth World became their fort,  
their place of safety, a haven.   
Together they were princesses, stunning sisters, the rightful king and queen of Borovnia,  
soul-mates, lovers, and comrades;  
Charles and Deborah, Gina and Diello.  
There was hatred burning bright in the brown eyes, scorn and contempt within the gold-flecked grey…  
Narcissism, their middle names.

Medieval fantasies of romance and the eros   
were their speciality…  
and anybody who came between them were brutally, justly, and artfully slain,  
a reverie of two creative angels with devil horns for headdresses.  
Sink or swim, they were in it together.  
Symptoms of aggression and violence… Typical features of children who kill.  
Fragments of dissociation…

SIN! Sin was theirs alone,  
something they savoured like hard candy.  
Vixens inside the bodies of pure adolescents,  
they took each other in their final nights together,  
re-enacting the love scenes of The Saints;  
how each Saint would make love in bed.  
Those two girls had adult minds, libidos that led them to evil,  
that night they discovered the pleasure of carnal sin.  
Blazing blood red, fire red, from one heart to another,  
as their heavenly lips crushed against each other.  
They would have nobody but each other,  
prisoners of love and desire,  
prisoners of obsessive, uncontrollable friendship.  
Homosexuality… Lesbianism… Abnormal psychosexual development,  
sending them straight to the pits of Hell. 

The most evil beings on this planet,  
who shared their sentence at separate prisons,   
who couldn’t care less about the trial,   
and instead fluttered away their case with giggly, breezy fantasy;  
caring not for their grim surroundings and bleak future,  
only for each other: their paramours.  
An awful case, terrible, terrible!!  
Poor family, can you imagine such shame!

“The old girl took a lot more killing than we first thought”  
was the English girl’s final statement, before being whisked away forever and ever,  
away from Pauline, away from light and love,  
away from sugar and spice and everything that is nice,  
only to get down on her knees and repent and repent,  
pray to the Lord for forgiveness,  
day after day, one toil after another…  
And the other?  
Trapped between parole and freedom,  
never free of her baby face that caused so much dispute,  
so much hatred, confusion and loathing.  
Forever judged on their childish deeds,  
forever Deborah and Gina;  
two sick, sick Borovnian Princesses,  
plagued by desperate love and bittersweet separation.


End file.
